Amelie Eclissu
Biography Naya Amelie Eclissu was born to Davin and Rosalie Eclissu in 1 ABY on Chandrila. She was trained in a different dimension and was taught how to wield a sword. This directly affected her choice in sabers, opting for a duel wielding special sword and lightsaber. She was married to Tirum Lance and has one child with him—Corbyn Lance. Amelie was training under Kayden Hos, but she now serves as an apprenctice to Darth Krayt. She is a shapeshifter due to scientific experiments and completely invisible in the Force due to an implant on her spinal cord. Early Life__FORCETOC__ Amelie was born on Chandrila and lived there until her mother and father relocated them to Coruscant. She had a relatively normal childhood, growing up with her adopted brother Sage Eclissu. Her parents fought often, but Amelie always kept her chin up. When her mother returned to Chandrila without her father, Amelie began to become complacent and began to suffer vivid nightmares (This is believed to be caused by her force sensitivity). She often got in trouble in school for reckless behavior and often bothered the soldiers stationed on Chandrila. Joining the Jedi When she was 15 just before her birthday on May 22nd, she stowed away onto a UNSC transport to Tython. She did so in an attempt to join the Jedi there and to escape her incredibly overbearing mother. It was there she met Tirum and his family. She grew close to Tirum, seeing him as a brother like figure. With the Nightkin On May 22nd, Amelie was pushed into a portal by Tanus Lance, sending her into another dimension where she would meet the half fae, half demon Nightkin. She would be there for 6 years before returning to Tython—however, only a day had passed on Tython due to skewed time lines. It was there that she learned how to fight with a sword, taught by Lilith—the Queen of the Nightkin. However, this is also where she met Abadda. Under racist predjudice from Abadda, she was beaten daily by him as well as tortured psychologically and emotionally until she was 22. In that time, she became obsessed with Tirum mainly, focusing on him for all those six years. Through that time, she developed a fear of anger as well as PTSD from the abuse and a phobia of portals. Miri Lance eventually brought her back through another portal a day later. Returning to Tython When Amelie returned to Tython through the portal, she met back up with her parents as well as Tirum. She began a relationship with Tirum. Shortly after her return, her nightmares began to become hindering. In an attempt to clear her mind, she travelled out into the depth of Tython. Her Dissociative Identity Disorder began to reveal itself when she saw a vision of two boys—Jak and Dak Slak. Before too long, Emma Castre found her and spoke with her, only to be attacked by an acid spitting dragon a few moments into the conversation. With Emma's help, they defeated it, decapitating the beast. However, Amelie was left with wounds as well as scarred and scorched hands that scarred over. Slavery Amelie, Lenea, and Emma were kidnapped by Zeredia and sold into slavery to Gaelus. They were separated and Amelie was sold to a man named Danar. It was there that she met Zek Trevelyan, brother to Lenea Trevelyan—although she never knew them by their last names. She was branded and nearly sexually assaulted by Danar. However, in her time there, she became close to Zek as well as a young girl named Tiana Westwood. She escaped thanks to Tirum and the Jedi, but Zek died despite their efforts. Ilum Following visions of an icy planet as well as pursuing a desire to create her special saber, Amelie travelled to Ilum. She entered the temple, which had a wall of ice as it's door, in an attempt to find crystals, but before she could make it out of the temple, the ice wall had frozen back over again. Trapped with very little rations and very little water, Amelie began to see visions due to her hydration. It is believed she saw a young Corbyn Lance, an older Emma Castre, Tiana Westwood, and Tirum Lance. The visions led her to a thin wall of ice, which she cut through. Once she scaled the mountain before her on her way to her ship, a Gorgodon attacked her and crushed her spine, leaving her unable to walk. She crawled back to her ship, led by the older Tirum, and was taken back to Tython. Once back, she was healed by the Nightkin Azazel, given full use of her legs once more. She took that time to craft her swordsaber. After the Battle of Coruscant After the battle for Coruscant, she was married to Tirum by the archangel Joseph and Grandmaster Naya Eclissu. Only a few days after though, she went to Naboo where she had a nightmare about Jinx Ameris and how to bring her back to life. When she awoke from that vision, she was met by Miri, who had become a Daedra. She returned again to Tython with Tirum afterwards. In July, when Tanus went missing, she went on a search for him on Abregado-Rae as well as searching for the whereabouts of a girl named Talia. Darth Krayt In August, she and Tiana were kidnapped by Darth Krayt so that he could obtain a crystal held by Tiana. After being tortured by Krayt, Amelie had to watch as Tiana was killed. She was then tortured under a knife by Krayt in his attempts to convert her to a Sith. Despite her bleeding, she never gave in. However when he left her to starve and dehydrate, she began to go stir crazy, hopelessness telling her that becoming a Sith was the only way out. She accepted Krayt's offer and was sent out to kill a small group of Jedi Shadows to prove herself to him. She healed up and watched as Krayt brought Tiana back to life. She then set out for the Shadows. When the Shadows found her, she told them to leave, but they did not. She was knocked out and taken back to Tython, leaving Tiana behind. Tattooine Amelie and the gang find out where Tiana is and what Krayt intends to do with her. She is to be auctioned off at the next race on Tattooine. Naturally, Amelie, Naya, and a man named Ty go to find her. Talg Klinge is their driver, and he intends to win in order to get Tiana back for Amelie. TK wins the race, but Krayt does not intend to release Talia, and Amelie watches as Talia's biological father as well as TK fight for her. Amelie gets news that Tirum has been captured, and she goes to find him, leaving Tattooine behind. She flies to the Tiberius and rescues Tirum, watching Tanus die in the process. However, she gets him home relatively safely. Jarik and Pregnancy Soon after rescuing Tirum, Amelie left Tython for a planet called Woteba. There she met with a man named Jarik Versio with whom she had had contact with for sometime. Amelie had discovered she was pregnant and—disatisfied with the defensive capabilities of Tython—left with him for Ryloth. On Ryloth, she was given the serum from Jarik that would allow her to shapeshift. This, in turn, allowed her son to shift as well. When she was asleep, Jarik also connected a taozin nodule to her spine, disguising her in the Force but also giving her a shorter time to live. Category:Character Category:Sith